1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electromagnetic clutch combined with a hydraulic pump and more particularly a supporting structure for the combination by which radial and axial thrust loads normally transmitted to the pump shaft are transmitted to the supporting bracket thereby removing such loads from the pump shaft to reduce alignment problems when the pump and clutch are associated with a truck or other vehicle for supplying pressurized hydraulic fluid to various mechanisms on the truck thereby reducing the skill required by the installer to install the pump and clutch and also prolonging the life expectancy of the hydraulic pump by removing substantially all the loads from the pump shaft except for transfer of rotational torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, clutches associated with a pump to selectively drive a pump from a power input device were mounted directly on the pump shaft with the pump being supported on a suitable bracket structure or the like. The power input device is usually a belt pulley drive or drive shaft. An exemplary use of such hydraulic pumps is on trucks or other similar vehicles having equipment that is operated by pressurized hydraulic fluid. For example, trucks with trash compactors, load lifting devices and the like and various farm and industrial machines have hydraulic operated equipment mounted thereon or associated therewith all of which require a hydraulic pump to provide pressurized hydraulic fluid with the pump normally being driven by a power takeoff from the vehicle engine or transmission. When an electromagnetic clutch is provided, the stationary electromagnetic field is stationarily mounted by a flange-type mounting structure or in some instances, the field is bearing supported or mounted. In any event, when the clutch is mounted on the pump shaft, the pump shaft must support the clutch which is subjected to various forces imparted by the drive input. Many pumps have relatively loose bearings or the bearings become worn thus permitting radial play that can cause clutch rubbing and failure. Also, the bearings in many pumps cannot withstand side loads or lateral forces exerted on the pump shaft by a belt drive. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the development in this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,815, Feb. 29, 1959, PA1 3,153,388, Oct. 20, 1964, PA1 3,292,757, Dec. 20, 1966, PA1 3,411,450, Nov. 19, 1968, PA1 3,680,670, Aug., 1, 1972, PA1 3,807,804, Apr. 9, 1974, PA1 4,211,529, July 8, 1980, PA1 4,311,440, Jan. 19, 1982.